Caught and Punished
by XEDWARDS GIRLX
Summary: What happens if Edward proposes to Bella and they have make love only to be caught by...? Read and find out. EXB pairing. VampxHuman
1. Chapter 1

**A short one-shot. Thought of it when I was bored :) Please review! x**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

Like every morning. Edwar shoook me awake. I knew it ws time for school and all, but I didn't want to move . I was just so happy. Last night Edward proposed and we finally had sex.

I'm no expert but it was AMAZING! We did it again and again throughout the night. It was just so maical. i got up and pulled the sheet around myself and looke up into my new fiance's eyes. His eyes were holding so much joy and love that it made me smile back in returrn. I gave hiim a peck on the lips quickly before turning to get out of bed dragging the sheet with me. But Edwar yanked me back.

Pulling his lips to mine and rolling us over so he was on top. He started to remove the sheet from around me and I could feel hiss growing ereection. It seemeed as though neither of us could contain our moans an pants as our hans roamed over eachothers bodies sudductively. And we were obviously too caught up in the moment to hearr Charlie's cruiser pull up and hear him walk up the stairs to my room.

Beacause just as we were about to come. Charlie made his apperance known.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" He screamed

Me and Edward broke apart and turned our head towards a now purple Charlie.

"Uuumm...mmmmmm.. d-d-dad it wasn't what it looks like. I mean... I...uuhh ?" I stuttered pulling the sheet around myself and Edward and leaned back into his chest. but this only seeme to make things worse.

"Both of you get changed and then get downstairs and Edward GET OUT!" Charlie screamed before turning around and slamming the door.

As soon as we heard the fridge slam shut we let out a breath of relief before the pnick set in.

" OhMyGod" I gasped jumping out of the bed with the sheet arroun me. I ran around the room collecting ,y clothing before getting changed and throwing Edwards things to him. he quickly got changed and we slowly walked down the stairs hand in hand. I gave him a quick kiss befor he turnes for the door.

"I'll come back andd wait in your room." He whispered before shutting the door.

I turne to Charlie and was going to apologize when his hand came flying into my face. I fell to the floor and clutched ,y heek.

"W-what?" I stuttered..

"That is for going around acting like a little lut in my house! He screamed before grabbing my hair and puling me up. I put my hands at the plce his were and tried to pull them off but that only resulted in him throwing me to the ground causing me to hit my head on the wall.

I scramble over to the phone and quickly dialled the cullens house number. But just as I pressed call Charliie dragged me back by my ankles but I saw that the call went through. he kicked me in my chest cauing me to scream out for help and beg him to stop but he just kept hitting me in my chest then in my face. He picked me up and slammed mme into a wall before his hand came to be around my throat. Choaking me.

I was starting to get lightheaded but just as the darkness almost took over, The whole of the Cullen family came running in breaking down the door as they came.

They pushed Charlie away from me and I slumped to the floor coughing and spluttering.

"e-e-d...w..." I chocked coughing more.

He was by my side in seconds while the rest of the cullens dragged Charlie out the house. He picked me up and ran upstairs before laying me on my bed and hugging me to his chest whilst I coughed sobbed and convulsed. He rocked me back and forth untill my sobbs quieted and I fell to sleep.

Thank you. Please rview. if I get 15 or more I'll put an amazing new chapter up just to give you a look onn what could happen xx


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to thank all of you who reviewd. It really put a smile on my face to see the posative responce I got. If you would like me to turn this into a longer story I will. Just give me at least 20 reviews saying yes and i'll do it as soon as possible! xx

Chapter 2:

EPOV:

I can't believe it. How didn't I hear him coming. I hope she doesn't get in too much trouble. Maybe I should go over. No that'll just make things worse!

I kept pacing the length of my room as the thoughts ran through my head. Shocked was an understatement when Charlie walked in. I have never been so off guard before. But I must of been so caught up in mine and Bella's combined orgasms to even register the sound of his cruiser coming or the door opening.

*_Ring*Ring*Ring*_

That was strange. No one ever rang the house phone. I ran down the stairs to find my entire family around the phone. Carlisle reached forwards and picked up the phone and putting loudspeaker on. Even though we could hear it even if the phone was on handset.

But my venom turned cold when we heard Bella's screams of pain and begging us to help. We could hear Charlie shouting in the background before we hear something like fragile human skin being hit. She screamed one last time before the line went dead.

'HELP HER!' I screamed before taking off with my family hot on my trail. We burst through the forest and knocked down the door to Bella's house. And there we saw the horrific sight of Bella laying there all bloody battered and bruised whilst Chalie stood over her looking at us shocked we pounced on Charlie and dragged him away. As soon as he was gone and the police were called we sped to Bella's side just as she lost consciousness a tear slowly slipped down her cheek as her head dropped. With that I picked her up and ran back to the house.


	3. AN

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't an update just wanted to say sorry for the confusion I might of caused. He did take her to his house but because shes so disorientated and confused she thinks hes only gone upstairs. Well thats all. And one lastthing. I appreciate the creative critisism but please dont review if your gonna be abusive. Thank you andjust a few more reviews n ill u[date xx


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reiviews! This is the last update!

**Bpov:**

_***I saw a figure approaching me before it grabbed me forcefully. I started to get dizzy and couldn't see through the haze that surrounded me.**_

_**I could hear a sharp shrill screaming in the far distance but as the haze started to get darker the screaming got louser. I could feel my body writhing and shaking but with every move it hurt.***_

**'Bella?' A hand shook my shoulder**

**Baby, wake up!' The voice demanded**

**And with that I shot up gasping ans panting tears straming down my face before I screamed out in pain.**

**I layed back down as my body throbbed. I looked up to Edward and noticed that the entire family had moved into the room. I whimpered in pain and let my tears trickle down my eyes.**

**'Bella?' Edwards asked gently carressing my face he had a small smile o his face and tears of happiness in his eyes. But still held worry in them.**

**'Y-yes?' I asked slowly lifting my eyes to meet all the faces of the Cullens.**

**'How do you feel?' Carlisle asked gently.**

**'Like I was just hit by a bus' I joked but when I tried to laugh my chest constrivted painfully. I gasped in pain.**

**'Whats wrong?' Esme asked sweetly coming over to stroke my haire from my eyes.**

**'It hurts' I whimpered.**

**'Are sweetheart. It'll all be ok. How can one man cause so much damage in a few minutes?' She said growling as she remembered my encounter with Charlie.**

**'How am I?' I asked wanting to know the extent of damage done to me.**

**'Well you have two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a dislocated ankle, a concussion and a deep lacertion on you forehead which has been stitched up.' He said his eyes getting more anger in them as he spoke.**

**Hearing all of the damage that Charlie had cause made me turn into Edwards side as I sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me softly and stoked myhair soothingly. After a while I calmed dow and noticed that everyone had left the room.**

**'What do we do now' I asked.**

**'We continue living.' He said quietly.**

_***4 months Later***_

**After I got better, We set a date for Charlies court date. He went down for assult and child abbuse. He has to spend a minimal of 15 years and also has to have counselling.**

**And for the best part. I found out I was pregnant. I remember when I found out. **

_***Flashback***_

_**I was sat in the en suite throwing up last nights dinner as Edward held back my hair. I coughed and spluttred as the last of the sick came up. I sank back from the toilet and flushed it before leaning back into Edwards chest. I stood up with his hands on my waste. **_

_**I shakily walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and grimaced as I took in my appearance. I looked like crap.**_

_**I sat down on the toilet lid and Edward kneeled down in front of me and looked into my eyes.**_

_**'Edard?'**_

_**'Yeah?'**_

_**'Ineed you to get me something.' I said looking down as a blush cover my cheeks.**_

_**'What?' He asked gently rubbing my knee.**_

_**'A-a p-p pregnancy test.' I said looking up.**_

_**His eyes were pained as he spoke 'Bella, love. It's not possible. I'm sorry' He said.**_

_**'PLease? The signs are there...humour me?' I asked.**_

_**'Fine' He sighed walking into the bedroom and putting his shoes on before grabbing his car keys.**_

_**Not ten minutes later he walked back into the bathroom handing me a plastic cp and four pregnancy tests.**_

_**'Tanks' I said shutting the door.**_

_**After Iweed in the cup I set it down on the sinks edge and took the caps off of all the tests. I held them in for thirty seconds and then put the caps back on and tipping the contents of the cup back down the toilet before flushing and washing my hands before opening the door and sitting on Edwards lap.**_

_**I placed them on the bedside table beside us.**_

_**'How long do you have to wait?' He asked rubbing his nose up and down my cheek and neck lightly.**_

_**''f-f five minutes' I stuttered out as he began kissing my neck.**_

_**'Edwaed?' I asked**_

_**He pulled back to look at me before asking me what was wrong**_

_**'What if it's not posative' I asked my eyes watering as I placed my hand on my stomach.**_

_**'Then we adopt.' He sighedd**_

_**I smiled and looked over at the tests.**_

_**I picked the first one up**_

_**POSATIVE**_

_**Second.**_

_**POSATIVE**_

_**Third**_

**_POSATIVE_**

**_Fourth_**

**_POSATVIE_**

**_Tears instantly sprung to my eyes. And I deided to have some fun with this;_**

**_I dived into E dward asnd cried. He shushed me and rocked me back and forth and he rubbed my back._**

**_'What did they say?' He asked pulling back to look at my face. His eyes were paned and his face was lined with frowns._**

**_'POSATIVE!' I screamed kissing him passionately. It soon got out of hand and before you know it the bed springs were squeaking._**

**_*End Flashback*_**

**We just found out that we were having twins. Two precious girls.**

**We were naming them Gracie May Cullen and Esmerelda Carlisla Cullen. I was the siz of a six month pregnant woman and it frustrated me to no end. Especially my mood swings. I would get upset for no reason then burst out laughing the next.**

**I was just going to bed when Edward came into the kitchen dressed in his tux before telling me to go to Alices room. I wondered what was goin on but my quiestion was soon answered when I walked down the aisle and that nigh became Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. :)**

**My life was perfect and I wouldn't want it any other way.**

**REVIEW REIVW REVIEW**

**PLEASE xx 3**


End file.
